


it's your scarf

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Black Lightning (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'm an idiot with a laptop, Mild Language, That's the best thing I can use to describe this, The Defenders AU, The most unlikely group of heroes ever, and Netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Four heroes are brought together in a penthouse fight.(AKA A Defenders AU with the most unlikely quartet ever)





	it's your scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Hanorganaas was telling me about a Marvel Au she had and we got onto who would be the Defenders after she'd put Lily Stein as Jessica Jones. We eventually got the other three, and I felt the desire to write the AU with this very unlikely group of people. I picked the Penthouse scene in 1x03 to write out because I love Matt, Jessica, Luke, and Danny all coming together there and then getting tfo to the restaurant afterwards.

John Constantine was the first to arrive at the Midland Financial building that the Hand was setting up in. He looked as he did for the most part, although Zed had made him clean up so he looked like a businessman. She had suggested he wear something else besides the trenchcoat, but he’d ignored that advice. Besides, he liked the way it looked on him.

As he gave his name and explained who he was there to see, the man behind the front desk asked if he was expected.

John grinned. “Not this way, they’re not.”

He was given clearance to the elevator just as a young black woman slipped into the building and went for the stairwell.

               After he took the elevator up the penthouse, a woman lead him to the conference room where the so-called CEOs had gathered to meet him. As they went, John studied the path, memorizing for when he’d have to make his escape. When he arrived in the creepy white conference room, the Iron Fist stared out the Hand members and told them they didn’t have to hide who they were from him. Before he could start the threats, a woman with dark hair put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and praised him for coming to them.

“Who the hell are you?”

She smiled. “I’m in charge, Mr. Constantine. Now, you were telling us what you were going to do.”

John sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth.

“I’m gonna expose you,” he said. “I’ve got people building cases on all your little secret activities. Once they’re out, there will be no place left to run. And I will end you myself if you even try to flee.”

“And how will you do that if we refuse to let you leave the room?”

A gun was placed against the back of his head.

Bollocks.

* * *

 

Lily Stein entered Midland Financial mere moments before someone grabbed her wrist. She twisted, ready to lay them down on their ass when she realized who it was.

“Harper?” she hissed. She could have sworn she got rid of him tailing her hours ago.

Roy Harper’s red-tinted glasses flashed in the light as he turned to her. “We need to get out of here now.”

“Maybe you do, but I’m staying,” Lily snapped. “And by the way, grab me like that again, I’ll punch you so hard you might see something.”

“Stein, you need to listen to me,” he whispered. “I’ve been here before.”

“Okay, good?”

“No, not good. You need to leave now.”

“What?” Lily looked him up and down. “Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?”

“Your case is leading you toward something sinister,” Harper said seriously. “Turn away now.”

“No way,” Lily shook her head. “I’m not giving up, no matter what kind of shit is down there.”

Harper sighed. “Can we talk about this somewhere else? I know we can’t go to your apartment since it’s a crime scene, but I know a good bar-”

“How about we talk about this never and you let me go,” Lily huffed. “The only thing I really care about hearing from you is how a blind man moves the way you do.”

Harper tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“It’s called a camera, and- hey!”

She watched as Harper grabbed her camera and smashed it against the wall.

“You owe me a new camera,” she muttered as his head suddenly shot up. “What are you doing?”

“Gunshots,” he told her. “Up in the penthouse.”

Lily frowned. “We’re on the bottom floor, how can you-”

“Trust me, I hear it,” Harper dropped his cane. “This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Hand me your scarf.”

She pulled it off her neck and handed it to him. Before she could ask why he needed it, Harper took off to the staircase. Lily ran after him, her heart beginning to pound as she suddenly wondered if he had abilities like she did. There was no way a blind man could run and jump over the employee as if he could actually see them. She watched as he ran up the first flight before hurrying back towards the elevator.

* * *

 

               Anissa Pierce was the first of the two to take the stairs up the penthouse, slipping in when security had been looking the other way. When the doors opened, she navigated the hallways until she came across a set of white doors. How come everything in this creepy-ass place had to be the color of snow? It just upped the creep factor.

She tried the handle, but they were locked shut. That might have deterred most people, but it wasn’t going to send her turning away now. Stepping back, the hero inhaled deeply, activating her powers. Then she ran straight for the doors, crossing her arms to brace for impact.

               The doors crashed to pieces right around her as she entered the conference room. On the table in front of her, a bunch of men in suits held another one down. Anissa did a double take and recognized their captive. It was the wily British dude she’d fought earlier, John Constantine. He called himself the Iron Fist, probably because his glowing fist could actually cause pain to someone as bulletproof as Anissa.

“You?” Constantine choked out.

“Me,” Anissa smirked as she yanked a suit off the Brit and punched him back into the wall.

“Good, you’re okay with punching now,” Constantine coughed as he kicked the other two off and the last made a run at her.

Anissa flipped him over his shoulder. “It’s complicated. Let’s just get outta here.”

               They fought back to back until two guards with guns ran in. As soon as they started shooting, Anissa inhaled again and stood in front of Constantine to take the fire. Once they stopped and realized nothing was happening, both Anissa and Constantine lunged out and took them out. She couldn’t help but give him an approving nod. He might have been a bit of an ass, but at least she had one ally in this room.

“We got more coming,” Constantine said, looking at the other end where more suits and guards with guns were lining up.

“Same on this end,” she replied as more guards took the place of the ones they’d brought down. “You ready?”

Constantine grinned and held up his fist, which began to glow. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

               Roy Harper made it up the penthouse as fast as he could on the stairs while tying Lily’s scarf over his eyes. There was more than one time he had to dodge another person or jump over a cart, but he did make it in the end. He was walking out into what must have been the main hallway just as the elevator dinged. The heels of boots clicked on the floor, the same way Lily’s had in the lobby.

“You look ridiculous,” she scoffed.

Roy shrugged as they walked down the hall. “Yeah, well, it’s your scarf.”

               She snorted as they continued going. Suddenly, there was a crash ahead of them. Roy stopped hearing, two heartbeats. One person’s breathing was slowing down, the other had just inhaled forcefully. Two more heartbeats joined them, bringing the total to four newcomers. Two were down, the other two were fine.

Footsteps towards them. Roy raised his fists when the footsteps stopped.

“Lily?” someone, a female, asked.

“Anissa?” Lily sounded surprised.

“It’s been a while,” Anissa said. “Is Heywood gone?”

“Very gone,” Lily replied. “I’ll tell you later.”

“It’ll definitely be later,” the other, a British male, said. “We need to get the hell out of here.”

“Who’s that?” Lily asked as Roy began to follow the British man, Lily, and Anissa.

“Long story,” Anissa replied. “How about scarf man there?”

Roy knew they were talking about him, but something caught his attention. “Guys, stop. Someone else in on their way.”

He focused, picking up two heartbeats. _“You know what to do.”_

Lily and the other two flanked him now. “Do you see what it is?”

Blades slicing through the air down the hallway. One heartbeat was coming closer. Roy readied his fists again.

“Oh, shit,” Lily swore.

“Who is that?”

“She was at my apartment when it became a crime scene. We need to go.”

Footsteps behind them. Hands twirling something.

“Bloody hell,” the Brit muttered. “We got another fight coming.”

Someone rushed at Roy. He caught their wrist and kicked them back into the wall before letting his fists do the rest. When he turned, the heartbeat he’d detected was right in front of him. The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen began to trade blows with the adversary as the other three fought down the rest of the reinforcements. They really were going to have to fight their way out of this.

He heard Lily yelp, distracting him so his opponent could push him through a glass wall. His back hit the floor, but Roy quickly got back up on his feet to keep fighting. He could tell now it was a woman he was up against, and she was not taking it easy on him. When he heard the blades come close, Roy kept ducking more and more to prevent from getting skewered.

She kicked him up in the chest, sending him sprawling back into a bookcase. As he sat up, somewhat dazed from the collision, he listened to her breathing. It was familiar, but it was also impossible. She was supposed to be dead, after all. He had been there when she breathed her last.

“Shado?” he murmured.

There was no response. A blade started to swing through the air as someone ran in. Roy heard her blade shatter and she smacked into the wall with a cry.

A hand reached down to him. “Come on.”

The Brit. Roy grabbed the hand to pull himself up and follow him to the elevator. He walked in, passing by Lily. Anissa followed him inside, and the doors closed.

As the elevator began to descend, they all let out a collective breath.

“So,” Roy began. “Who the hell are you guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Daaaa
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are very appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr!


End file.
